Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display technology, and more particularly to, a liquid crystal display including two field generating electrodes disposed on the same substrate.
Discussion
Conventional liquid crystal displays typically include two display panels on which field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, are formed, and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. To facilitate the display of images, voltage is usually applied to the field generating electrodes to form an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. In this manner, the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is affected by the electric field, and polarization of incident light is controlled in association therewith. The transmittance of the liquid crystal display may increase when, for instance, the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules is controlled better.
Typically, each pixel electrode of a conventional liquid crystal display is connected with a switching element that is, in turn, connected with signal lines, such as a gate line and a data line. The switching element usually includes a three (3)-terminal element, such as a thin film transistor, which transfers data voltage to the pixel electrode through an output terminal thereof. It is noted that the pixel electrodes and the common electrode may be disposed on one display panel, such as the display panel including the switching element(s).
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides efficient, cost effective techniques to improve the control of liquid crystal molecules, and, in turn, the transmittance and/or other characteristics of an associated display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.